The Ones With the Profound Bond
by casisabamf
Summary: This is a collection of AU drabbles I wrote for my Destiel ask blog on tumblr. Some are fluffy, some are angsty, and some may be smutty. I'll try my best to remember what is rated what, but I might forget.
1. Castiel's Disappearance - K

**Castiel's Disappearance**

Castiel sat in the field, his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He had spent years on Earth now and he was starting to develop human emotions. And it seemed he was only developing the confusing ones. And all of them for Dean. The angel was so conflicted about what to do. Every time he was around Dean, he felt a little bit nauseous, but in a good way. If they were ever alone in a room, there just seemed to be this electricity flowing between the pair.

Castiel let out a sigh. He was starting to come to terms that these little things were a sign that he was in love with Dean. He was conflicted. Dean only seemed interested in woman and Castiel was clearly in a male vessel and he had no thoughts about changing just to make Dean love him. Castiel needed someone to talk to, but the only person he would ever feel comfortable talking about something like this was Dean and he just couldn't bring himself to tell Dean he was in love with him.

Castiel hung his head, running his fingers through his hair. He heard what sounded like the flutter of wings. He didn't look up to see which one of his siblings had joined him. He didn't want to see any of them right now really, especially if they were just seeking orders.

"What's got you down, Cas?"

Castiel looked over to his brother Balthazar. The brother he was closest too and put the most trust in. Their relationship hadn't been the same since they were both brought back to life and Cas was to blame for that. He should have never killed Balthazar. Could he trust his brother with this?

"I am developing unpleasant human emotions," he said looking off in the distance not wanting to make eye contact.

"They are rather unpleasant aren't they? Which ones exactly are plaguing you?"

"Jealousy. Confusion. Love." He hesitated slightly before saying the last word.

Balthazar gave his little brother a knowing smile. He had guessed about the younger angel's feelings long before little Cas even understood what emotions and feelings were. Any idiot with eyes could see he was in love with Dean Winchester. Well, except for Dean Winchester.

"Let me guess, a certain bowlegged moron doesn't feel the same way?"

Castiel's gaze shot to Balthazar's. He stared at his brother in shock. Was it really that obvious?

"Yes. Dean Winchester does not appear to share these feelings." Castiel frowned.

"Well, you're wrong?" Castiel tilted his head out of confusion. "He obviously feels the same way too. He's just too dumb and proud to admit it."

"I don't think so. Dean is always going to bars seeking the company of women, even when I'm around."

"Like I said: dumb and proud."

Castiel looked away contemplating his brother's words. Could Dean really share the feelings that were slowly eating Castiel away inside? Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to lock eyes with Balthazar.

"Just tell him. And if he acts like an ass about it Gabriel and I make sure he gets what's coming to him."

Castiel's mouth curved into a slight smile. "Thank you Balthazar." This talk with his brother had really helped. Now the only thing was how did he tell Dean…


	2. Cas's Secret - T

**Cas's Secret**

Dean sat in front of the computer, randomly scrolling through porn. Sam was gone on some research trip to the library and he had the motel room to himself for a few hours at least. He continued to scroll, looking for the perfect video.

"Hello Dean."

Dean jumped as he heard Cas's voice come from directly behind him. He turned to face the angel who was inspecting the screen. Once Cas noticed Dean was looking at him, the hunter swore he saw a blush creep across the other's face. Dean quickly turned around and closed the laptop.

"Way to just pop in on a guy Cas. Do you ever get tired of sneaking up on me?"

"It was not my intention to scare you, Dean."

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't be mad at Cas. It was as impossible as being mad at Sam. He swore they both knew that those puppy dog eyes got him every time. Every single freakin' time.

"Where the hell have you been anyways?" It seemed like it had been days since he'd last seen the angel. He was starting to worry that something bad had happened.

"I was – busy."

The slight hesitation in Cas's voice didn't escape the hunter. He knew Cas to well to know that he was trying to cover something up. It didn't help that Cas seemed to be looking anywhere but at Dean.

"Cas. Where have you been?" Dean sounded more forceful than he meant to. He didn't want Cas to lie to him. His stomach clenched at the thought that Cas had done something incredibly stupid again.

Dean watched as Cas walked over and sat on the edge of one of the motel beds. The angel looked at him momentarily, before his eyes averted back to the ground. The hunter could tell something was seriously wrong and he was going to beat the crap out of whoever was making his angel feel like this. Did he just think of Cas as _his_ angel? He shook the thought out of his mind and looked back over at Cas.

"Come on Cas. You can tell me." He allowed a reassuring smile to cross his face.

"I don't know if I can. Even if Balthazar says I should."

Now Dean was even more confused. Balthazar? He ignored the slight pang he felt knowing that Cas was more comfortable confiding in his brother than him.

"Cas."

Castiel looked up at his. His blue eyes met Dean's green ones and the Winchester could read that confusion that was there. They just stared like this for a few moments before Dean turned away, awkwardly rubbing his neck. He didn't like seeing that look in those deep blue eyes. It didn't belong there. Dean heard Cas let out a sigh.

"I think I'm in love with you Dean."

Castiel watched as Dean's jade eyes shot up to meet his. He searched them for any indication of what the hunter was thinking. It was always difficult to tell with Dean. Dean who always did his best to cover his feelings. Dean who was, according to Balthazar, too proud to admit how he felt. The hunter's eyes gave away nothing.

Cas looked down at his hands, no longer able to hold that gaze that he cherished so much that gave absolutely nothing away. He didn't like feeling like this. So helpless. He wanted to leave but couldn't bring himself to move from his spot on the edge of the motel room bed. He felt a tear run down his face. He was stupid for doing this. He never should have listened to Balthazar.

Dean just stared at Cas, a lump forming in his throat. He didn't know what to say. He saw a tear slide down Cas's face and the lump got even bigger. He knew what he should do, but dammit he couldn't even admit it to himself. He just sat there staring at the angel who was in love with him. The angel who was crying because his feelings weren't returned.

Cas felt more tears follow the first one that had managed to escape. He was still transfixed in the same spot. Unable to move out of hurt. Hurt coming from being completely open and honest and not having his feelings return. Now he understood why humans always had problems with love. It was a strong emotion that could make you the happiest person in the world or the saddest.

Dean gulped as he saw the tears continue to stream down Cas's face. He couldn't stand it anymore. He walked over to where Cas was sitting. The angel looked up at him with his tear filled eyes. Dean gently brought a hand up to Cas's face and wiped the tears away.

"Cas. Please stop crying." His voice caught slightly as he felt his own eyes begin to well with tears. Dean gave Cas a smile as he continued to wipe away the angel's tears.

Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes as Dean stroked his cheek, wiping away the tears. He wanted to push the hand away. Dean had really hurt him.

Dean looked down at Cas and all the hurt that was in the other man's eyes. The hurt that Dean had caused by not saying anything when he professed his love. Dean felt a pang of guilt wash over him. He never wanted to hurt Cas. Cas was one of the most important people in his life. Without thinking about it, he slowly let his hand move down to underneath Cas's chin. He lifted Cas's chin up and slowly lessened the space between them.

Castiel's eyes opened wide as Dean's lips pressed against his. The lips of the hunter were rough and sent an electric feeling through Castiel. He kissed the hunter back as their lips moved together, as if they were meant to be that way.

Dean couldn't believe all the emotions shooting through him as his lips moved in perfect unison with Cas's. He had never felt this way kissing someone before. Everything felt right. He pulled back for air and rested his forehead lightly against Cas's. He chuckled lightly as Cas made a purring sound.

"I love you too, Cas." He whispered as he pressed his lips lightly against the angel's forehead.


	3. Carving Pumpkins - K

**Carving Pumpkins**

Castiel stared quizzically at the giant pumpkins on the motel room table. Gabriel had conjured them along with a bunch of knives and weird looking instrument. Castiel picked up the unidentified object and turned it over in his hand.

"Dean. I don't understand the purpose of this."

Dean looked over at the angel and gave him a smile.

"We carve the pumpkins with the knives and use that –" He pointed to the object in Cas's hand. "- to scrape out the stuff on the inside."

Dean sat at the table and started to carve the top off of one of the pumpkins. Cas still looked at the scraping tool inquiringly.

"Why?"

Dean let out a sigh. He loved Cas, but sometimes explaining things got a little tiring.

"Cuz it's fun Cassie."

Dean groaned as Gabriel joined them at the table.

"If it's supposed to be fun, why are you here?" Dean said giving Gabe a smirk.

"Dean." Both Cas and Sam said warningly.

"I'm loads of fun," Gabriel said with a wink.

Dean just groaned and continued carving up his pumpkin. Sam sat down with the trio, plopping down big bags of candy. The archangel's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Oh Sam. You know the way right to my heart," Gabe said overdramatically. He reached out for the bag only to have his hand swatted away by Sam.

"Those are for everyone."

Dean rolled his eyes as Gabe and Sam started to bicker. They'd been doing that a lot lately. He turned to look back at his angel, who was now staring at the pumpkin in front of him.

"You okay, Cas?"

"Yes. I just trying to decide what to do."

Dean chuckled. "You can start by picking up a knife and cutting a hole in the top."

"Is there a proper way to do it?"

Dean sighed as Cas looked over at him, that damn adorable confused look on his face. He pushed his chair back and walked over so that he was standing behind Cas.

"Here. I'll show you."

Dean placed the knife in Castiel's hand and placed his own over the angel's. He lifted it and started to cut a hole in the top of Castiel's pumpkin.

Castiel leaned back so that he was closer to Dean as they carved the pumpkin. He could feel Dean's breath on his neck. He started to forget that Gabriel and Sam were even in the room.

Sam cleared his throat and the couple snapped back to reality. Dean backed away from Cas, removing his hand from on top of the other's in the process.

"Well, it looks like you've got the idea now."

He sat back in front of his own pumpkin and acted like nothing had happen. He looked at Sam and Gabriel and just shrugged his shoulders. He then looked back over at Cas who was grinning like a fool.


	4. A Night at the Drive-In - T

**A Night at the Drive-In**

Dean pulled the Impala into a spot in the back row of the drive-in theatre. He had spotted the drive-in on the way into town and couldn't resist taking Cas there. They hadn't had any alone time together he really just needed to be alone with his angel. He put the car in park and looked over at Cas, a giant grin on his face.

"All right. Why don't you climb in the back seat and I'll go get some popcorn."

"Why do I need to climb in the back seat? I'm already sitting up here."

Dean sighed. It was adorable when Cas was confused like this, but sometimes it was just a little aggravating.

"We can sit closer together in the back seat."

The look of recognition spread across Cas's face, followed by a wide grin. He poofed himself into the back seat and Dean just chuckled. He turned the radio to the drive-in's station before going to get popcorn.

Dean came back just as the movie was starting. He climbed into the back seat with Cas just as the opening credits ended. Cas sat there stiffly, just watching the movie screen. Dean was mindlessly munching on his popcorn. He threw his arm over Cas's shoulder as the plot of the movie began to unfold.

Cas relaxed into Dean, who just pulled him closer. This was what he needed: to be alone and close to Cas without the chance of anyone bothering them. He put the popcorn bucket onto the front seat when he was through with it, so that it was out of his way. Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder, his eyes still intently on the screen. Dean grinned wider as Cas snuggled into him. He lightly kissed the top of Cas's head before resting his own on top.

"I love you, Dean." Cas mumbled, his eyes still on the screen.

"I love you too, Cas."

Castiel turned his head up so that he was looking into Dean's emerald eyes. Dean looked down at Cas, a slight smirk growing on his face. He leaned forward, lessening the space between their lips. Their lips collided and the kiss picked up in intensity quickly. Both craving each other's touch. Cas swiftly took control of the kiss and pushed Dean down onto the seat. Dean ran his hands through Cas's hair as he was pinned into the seat. Cas removed his lips from Dean's, leaving the other wanting for more. Cas slowly trailed kisses down Dean's neck, nipping lightly as he went.

"Cas…" the hunter moaned as his fingers called into the angel's back.

Cas smirked as he continued to suck on Dean's neck. He loved having this control over Dean. He could make him come undone so easily and he knew every way possible. He could feel Dean's growing erection pressed against his thigh. He thrusted his hips into Dean, gaining another moan from the hunter. He continued to nibble along Dean's neck.

Dean shoved Cas's trenchcoat off and quickly got to work on unbuttoning his shirt. The two had completely forgot that the movie was going on. Cas allowed Dean to push off his shirt as well. Castiel pulled his mouth away from Dean's neck so that he could pull his shirt off easier.

Once they were both rid of their shirts, Castiel smashed his lips back against Deans. Dean kissed him back, every ounce of his body wanting Cas more and more by the second. His hands were knotted in Castiel's hair as he thrust his tongue into Cas's mouth, allowing it to explore every single inch. He loved this feeling of being with Cas.

All of a sudden, Cas pulled back. Dean looked up at him completely confused.

"Why'd you stop?" He said, completely out of breath.

"Because the movie is over and everyone else is leaving the theatre."

Dean sat up to look out the window and couldn't see a damn thing out of them because of how fogged up they were. He was going to have to trust Cas on this one.

"Besides, it will just make you want it more later."

Castiel smirked before grabbing his clothes and disappearing. Leaving Dean, completely filled with want. Dean knew just where his angel would be. He hurriedly pulled his shirt back on and made his way back to the driver's seat, throwing the popcorn out of the car as he climbed in. He stepped on the peddle and drove as fast as he could to the motel.


	5. Finding Cadence - K

****_I had the major need to give my version of Destiel a kid for RPing purposes...so I wrote this and did. XD_

**Finding Cadence**

Castiel and Dean drove through the little Colorado mountain town. They'd just found themselves a cabin up in the woods to set up as a safe house. Cas had finally gotten his way. They had a home now. A place just for them. Dean parked the car and looked over at Cas.

"All right. I caved and we got a house. Now what do you want to do?"

"I believe we should purchase furniture and stuff." Because Castiel was sure that was what you did when you had a home.

Dean sighed. "Fine. There's a little shop down the block."

Dean climbed out of the car and shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for Cas to join him before heading down the street.

Castiel looked at Dean as they walked in step. "Thank you Dean. This means a lot more to me than you realize." He just wanted to be as close to human as possible and having a home made him feel more comfortable with that.

"No problem Cas." Dean still wasn't exactly okay with this, but he was tired of having Cas pestering him about it. Dean continued down the block towards the furniture store.

Castiel paused as they passed an alley. He heard something rustling in the alley. Dean didn't notice as Castiel turned down the alley, in search of the noise.

"So don't expect me to be good at this interior decorating crap-" Dean stopped mid-sentence realizing Cas wasn't next to him. He turned around and saw him turning down the alley. "Cas?"

Castiel didn't say anything. He walked over to the sound and saw a young girl, who couldn't be any older than 12 rummaging through the trash. She saw him and backed up against the wall, obviously not feeling reassured by the look of Castiel. Dean arrived at the alley and saw the look on the girl's face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Castiel stated.

The girl seemed to gain some courage as she stood up a little taller. "Right. Because I'm gonna believe some creepy guy in a trenchcoat."

Dean chuckled as he neared the pair; mainly at the confused look Castiel was giving the girl.

"Are you lost? Cuz we can take you to the police station so they can get you back home." Dean said, trying to ease the situation.

The girl looked up at him. "I can't go to the police station. I ran away from the home and I'm never going back there again."

"The home?" Castiel asked. He got the run away thing but not her way of describing it.

"The orphanage idiot. Don't you know terms for things like that."

Dean chuckled. He liked this girl's sass. "Well what are you doing out here?"

"Trying to find some food. Being a runaway orphan makes that kinda difficult asshat."

"Now there's no need for the name calling." Dean said, even though he was fairly amused by it. "Why don't we buy you some lunch?"

She seemed to relax a bit more. "Promise not to kidnap and rape me?"

"Never crossed our minds." Dean held his hand out for her and started to walk down the street to the diner, with Cas following closely behind. A grin was spread across the angel's face. He had a plan and had a feeling Dean would agree with him on it.

Dean watched silently as the little girl pounded down her French fries, barely stopping to breath. She probably hadn't eaten in weeks.

"So now that we've gotten some food in your stomach, what's your name?"

"Tell you mine if you tell me yours." She didn't even look up from her plate.

Dean chuckled. The girl's sass was really starting to grow on him. "I'm Dean. This is Cas."

"I'm Cadence." She said through a mouth of food.

"So Cadence, where are you planning on going?" Dean asked, concerned about her runaway status.

Cadence shrugged. "Dunno. I was thinking about heading towards California. See the ocean."

"Dean. Can I talk to you?" Castiel got up, not even waiting to see if the hunter followed him.

"Be right back. If you want more, just order whatever." Dean said as Cadence nodded.

He walked over to join Cas. He stood there waiting for Cas to spit out what was on his mind.

"I think we should let her come live with us."

Dean sighed. He had a feeling this was coming. Cas got the house he wanted, now of course he was going to pester about the children. "Do you really think that's the best idea? Being with us isn't really the safest thing, Cas."

"It is better than her wandering around the continent by herself."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Cadence. He knew Cas was right, but he also knew they would be exposing her to danger that she didn't even know existed. He looked back at Cas, who was pouting. He groaned.

"Only if she wants to. Believe me keeping someone in a place they don't want to be is difficult." Dean had learned that from his experiences of having to watch over Sam.

Castiel smiled. He knew he would get his way. He just assumed Dean would put up more of an argument. He turned and walked back over to sit next to Cadence.

Cadence looked up at him. "What's the smile for Cas?"

"Dean and I would like you to come stay with us."

"Only if you want to." Dean stressed as he sat across from them.

Cadence just looked between Dean and Cas. They seemed like they were being genuine to her. "Like forever?"

"Yes. Like forever." Castiel had a feeling she never knew what that felt like.

A smile spread across Cadence's face. "So I was right. You two are a couple."

Dean chuckled. "Yes. We're a couple. That doesn't bother you does it?"

Cadence shook her head. "Of course not. My best friend from the home was gay." She looked between them again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We are certain."

"All right then. But there's some things we gotta set straight…"

Cadence trailed off explaining things that had happened in her past. Dean and Cas sat there and listened. Dean looked over at Cas who was grinning like an idiot. He had no idea this would make his angel so happy. He grinned, thinking about the somewhat strange family that was starting to form. He had a feeling Cadence would fit right in with them.


End file.
